Someone New
by xDreey
Summary: Les gens peuvent changer. Mais comment prouver qu'on n'est plus celui qu'on était à quelqu'un qui vous déteste tant qu'elle ne vous adresse même pas la parole? HG/DM
1. Prologue

Prologue

Journal d'Hermione Granger 

_3 juin 2001_

NON MAIS QUEL CON! En plus d'avoir pourri ma vie à Poudlard, il faut qu'il soit embauché à la même place que moi. Je dois maintenant partager mon bureau avec lui, mes crayons, ma brocheuse, mon papier-collant... Partager tout ce que j'ai avec ce prétentieux de Malfoy. Les filles ne viennent même plus parler avec moi, elles sont là à le séduire. Il est « charmant ». MAIS OUI. BIEN SUR QUE DRAGO MALFOY EST CHARMANT. Il est aussi gentil, poli et très respectueux... Mais bien sûr... Peut-on faire une entorse à la règle et l'abattre sur le champ? Non? Merde.

_17 mars 2001_

Ça y est. Je suis en dépression. Où est la caméra cachée? La blague n'est pas très drôle. Permettez-moi de perdre mon calme pendant quelques lignes. JE LE DÉTESTE! POURQUOI CE CON DE MALFOY A EU LE POSTE DE CHEF ADJOINT ALORS QU'IL N'EST LÀ QUEL DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES ET QUE JE ME TUE AU TRAVAIL DEPUIS PLUS DE DEUX ANS? JE LE DÉTESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. JE VAIS LE TUER. Voilà, merci.

17 juin 2001, Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques

« Désolé Granger que t'ai pas eu le poste, déclara d'un air sérieux Drago Malfoy.

– Ouais. Fais-moi rire. T'es qu'un con prétentieux, cracha Hermione. Tu es mort de rire intérieurement parce que tu as eu le poste à ma place. Viens pas faire chier. »

Au grand étonnement de la jeune brune, Drago quitta la pièce sans argumenter. Il alla retrouver son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui travaillait deux étages plus bas, à la brigade de la police magique.

« Et puis? s'informa son meilleur ami.

– Elle me déteste encore plus, je crois.

– Ouais... Faut dire que tu ne t'avantages pas en lui piquant le poste qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

– C'est pas ma faute!, argumenta le blond. Je l'ai pas demandé, moi, ce poste. On me l'a donné, c'est tout.

– Peut-être. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas, lâcha Blaise.

– Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache?

– Eum. Je sais pas. Attends. Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes. Ah oui, tiens! T'A QU'À LUI DIRE.

– Ben oui. Une bièraubeurre avec ça?, proposa Drago avec sarcasme. Je te rappelle que je l'ai envoyé promener tout le temps qu'on était à Poudlard.

– Ouais, et maintenant, t'en es amoureux.

– J'SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE. Je ne la connais même pas. J'aime comment elle travaille, comment elle voit la vie.

– Comment peux-tu apprécier quelqu'un qui te regarde seulement pour te jeter des Avada Kedavra par les yeux?

– Parce qu'elle est belle et intelligente.

– C'que t'es superficiel, déclara-t-il avec une voix féminine.

– C'que tu m'énerves, répondit-il avec la même voix.

– Arrange-toi avec tes troubles mon pote. Moi, j'me pousse.

– Merci de me laisser en plan, hein! »

Le jeune blondinet retourna à son bureau. Hermione était assise au sien et travaillait déjà. Visiblement, elle cherchait quelque chose, car elle avait le nez dans des bouquins. Quoi que, rien d'anormal.

« J'peux t'aider? offrit le blond.

– Non. Dégage, répondit-elle froidement.

– C'est aussi mon bureau.

– Ouais, mais là, t'es dans ma partie. »

Elle pointa le sol, où se trouvait une ligne rouge vif. Elle séparait leur bureau en deux. Hermione pointa la partie de gauche.

« Toi, tu restes là, ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne fais pas de bruits et tu ne déranges surtout pas. Merci. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il passa la journée à se faire séduire par les femmes du département et à remplir des formulaires. Vers 15h, il reçut une lettre de Blaise.

« Rejoins-moi à 17h chez nous. J'ai une solution à ton problème. B »


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour les lecteurs!

Alors voici le premier chapitre comme promis!

Contente que le prologue vous ait plu, j'espère que ce premier chapitre

sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...

Le chapitre 2 sera posté mardi!

Laissez moi vos impressions et vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

A.

* * *

17h30, Maison des Zabini

« T'ES MALADE?, hurla Drago.

– Non. J'ai le teint pâle?, ironisa Blaise.

– Ferme-là Blaise avec tes blagues pourries.

– Peut-être que ma blague est pourrie, mais mon plan, c'est le seul que t'as.

– Et il est pourri.

– Pas du tout.

– Ah oui? Et en quoi prendre du polynectar, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pourrait m'aider à faire tomber Hermione amoureuse de moi?

– Elle ne prend même pas le temps de t'écouter quand tu lui parles. Tu pourrais être le mec le plus attentionné du monde magique, elle s'en fouterait. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que t'as passé 7 ans à rire d'elle et à être méchant. Mon plan a beau être ultra stupide, mais en changeant ta sale tronche, Hermione pourrait voir le vrai toi, et tomber amoureux. Rit tant que tu veux, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle.

– Et de toute façon, tu veux que je prenne l'apparence de qui? »

Blaise sortit un sac de sa poche. Il montra l'intérieur à son meilleur ami.

« Ce sont les cheveux de qui? demanda Drago.

– Un cousin éloigné de Roumanie. Il est d'accord pour que tu prennes son apparence pour séduire ta bien-aimée. Tu iras travailler en tant que toi-même. Mais tu dois obtenir un rendez-vous avec Hermione.

– Comment je fais ça?

– Ah, je sais pas moi… Accoste-là au ministère, dans un café, proche de chez elle, peu importe… Mais tu devras être sous l'apparence de Kyle.

– Kyle?

– Mon cousin, Drago, mon cousin. Suis, tu retardes le groupe! déclara Blaise désespéré. Les effets du polynectar durent une heure. Tu dois donc en reprendre à tous les heures que tu passes avec elle. Va au toilette, apporte une fiole et fait semblant d'échapper ta fourchette par terre au resto pour boire la potion en ramassant ton ustensile…

– Elle est intelligente, elle va s'en rendre compte.

– Pas si tu es prudent. Mais une seule chose : tu ne dois pas l'inviter à rester coucher. Et surtout, aucune partie de jambes en l'air. À moins que tu veuilles t'arrêter en plein milieu pour aller prendre le polynectar. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

– Mais… tenta le blond.

– C'est ça ou elle continue à te détester mon petit Drago. Contrôle tes hormones pour l'amour de ta vie.

– Tu m'énerves. Et où ça va nous mener tout ça? Elle sera amoureuse de Kyle et j'aurais à prendre du polynectar pour le restant de ma vie et lui mentir en permanence?

– Quand elle est amoureuse de toi, tu lui dis… Elle le prendra bien. C'est une fille intelligente…

– Ouais… Bon. Et cette histoire commence quand?

Blaise prit un flacon et le tendis à Drago.

« Maintenant. Le lundi, elle reste toujours plus tard au ministère, l'informa Blaise.

– Pourquoi sais-tu ça?

– Je la croise toujours le lundi soir quand je reste pour faire des rapports, s'expliqua-t-il.

– Et si elle est là? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

– Je sais pas moi… Improvise.

– Bon, d'accord. »

Le jeune blond prit le flocon des mains de son ami et en prit une grande gorgée.

« Ça a un goût de jus de citrouille pourri, grimaça Drago.

– Peut-être mais t'as pas le choix. »

Drago se regardait dans le miroir sous l'œil attentif de Blaise.

« Parfait!, déclara le blond.

– Allez, cours!

– Je t'envoie un hibou pour tout te raconter! »

Et il transplana au ministère.

Drago ne mit pas trop de temps avant de a repérer. Elle était l'entrée du ministère, devant la fontaine qui, avant la tombée de Voldemort, représentait la domination des sang-purs sur les nés-moldus. Cette dernière avait été remplacée par une statue d'hommes et de créatures magiques se tenant la main. Un peu en bas de la statue, une liste de gens ayant laissé leur vie durant la guerre était gravée sur le marbre.

Drago, sous l'apparence de Kyle, s'approcha d'Hermione et contempla la fontaine à ses côtés.

« Jolie hein? tenta-t-il.

– Pas spécialement, lui répondit-elle

– Pardon? lâcha-t-il surpris.

– Elle n'est pas spécialement jolie. C'est ce qu'elle représente qui l'est. Nous nous sommes entraidés et nous avons vaincu le mal. Ces gens qui sont morts représentent le triomphe du bien. Ils sont des héros. C'est grâce à des gens comme eux, qui tiennent à leur cause peu importe le prix à payer, que nous pouvons enfin vivre sans avoir la crainte de mettre un pied dehors. »

Drago l'écoutait parler sans dire un mot. Intérieurement, il culpabilisait. Il n'était pas un héros. Il s'était allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années plutôt. Il avait fait souffrir des gens, des familles entières. Il avait propagé le mal et maintenant, il en avait des remords.

« Eum, excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici…

– Kyle Perkins. Je ne travaille pas ici.

– Ah, d'accord. Enchantée! Je suis Hermione Granger, je travaille au 4e étage…

– Et vous travaillez encore à cette heure-ci?

– Plus ou moins…. J'ai travaillé pendant deux ans, à tous les soirs afin de me démarquer des autres et de faire tout le travail nécessaire pour toujours remettre nos projets à temps mais quand c'est le temps de donner une promotion, on la donne au petit nouveau. Cette promotion, j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir et on m'a oublié alors… C'est fini les soirs de travail jusqu'à des heures pas possible…

– Ça fait deux ans que vous travaillez à tous les soirs pour avoir une promotion?

– Je sais, c'est du léchage de bottes…

– Je dirais que c'est assez extraordinaire… Courageux même. Vous disiez tantôt que ceux qui tiennent à leur cause malgré le prix à payer sont des héros… N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes.

– Je ne crois pas…

– Je vous dit que si. Ces gens ont donné leur vie pour le bien et vous vous tuez à la tâche pour arriver dans vos délais. Vous êtes courageuse.

– Peut-être.

– Rien n'est jamais perdu tant qu'on y croit… Vos efforts seront récompensés un jour.

– Vous avez raison… Vous êtes pressé?

– Non j'ai toute la soirée!

– Ça vous dit une Bièreaubeurre?

– Pourquoi pas! »

Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans un pub que Drago connaissait. En arrivant, Drago prit sa dose de Polynectar et alla chercher deux bièreaubeurre au bar. Il alla rejoindre Hermione à la table et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ensemble, ils ne virent pas la soirée passée. Ils se racontèrent des anecdotes, des histoires et rigolèrent à la vue des clients du pub qui avaient abusé des Whisky Pur Feu.

« Regarde le marcher, rigola Hermione.

– Il ne tient même pas debout!

– Il va s'effondrer par terre si personne ne l'aide… Tu crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider?

– Je ne crois pas. Tu tiens à ce que tes chaussures restent sans vomi?

– J'aimerais bien, oui.

– Alors, je ne te conseille pas de t'approcher de lui… Il a bu au moins huit verres de Whisky pur feu depuis qu'on est arrivé…

– Oh, d'accord… Alors, on est mieux de quitter cet endroit et d'aller marcher plus loin. J'aime bien ces chaussures… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur… »

Drago rigola devant l'air maternel d'Hermione envers ses chaussures. Il se leva et lui tendit le bras.

****« Madame », déclara Drago d'un air solennel.

Hermione prit le bras de Drago en riant et, ensemble, ils sortirent du pub.

La nuit était tombée et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles. Ils marchèrent le long de la route, bras dessus-dessous, dans un silence apaisant.

«Merci Kyle de m'avoir sortie de ma paperasse ce soir… Ça m'a fait du bien de me changer les idées.

– C'est rien... Tu devrais vivre Hermione… Profiter de la vie…

– Profiter de quoi? J'ai pas personne dans ma vie… Mes meilleurs amis sont mariés, ont des enfants… Je n'ai rien qui me rattache à ce monde sauf mon travail. Je travaille tard parce que tout ce que je fais à la maison, c'est déprimer. J'ai 25 ans, Kyle, et tout ce que j'ai dans la vie, c'est du matériel. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison, qui a besoin de moi. Alors, je travaille… Dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je serais importante pour quelque chose… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Drago prit Hermione par les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment rencontrer des gens si tu ne fais que travailler et dormir…

– J'ai l'impression d'être utile quand je travaille…

– Sort, Hermione. Sors de ce bureau, de ces quatre murs que tu vois tous les jours…

– Avec qui? Je ne veux pas être comme ce mec au pub qui se saoule tout seul.

– Avec moi. Je vais te faire profiter de la vie comme jamais. Tu n'as peut-être pas d'enfants ni de mari mais tu peux vivre.

– Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que gaspiller ton temps avec une pauvre fille comme moi…

– Allez, on transplane chez toi… Tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, aller travailler demain jusqu'à 5h et je vais passer te chercher à 19h00. Je vais te sortir de cette routine et te faire profiter de la vie, Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit, le visage remplit de reconnaissance. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Drago et ensemble, ils transplanèrent.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes (tous?)

Désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute hier soir...

Le chapitre 3 sera quand même posté vendredi :)

Mais voici le chapitre deux!

Bonne lecture!

A.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain

Hermione arriva au travail cinq minutes à l'avance. Sa soirée d'hier avec Kyle lui avait permis d'oublier la promotion de son rival et de décrocher de son travail pendant quelques heures.

À son bureau, elle trouva un café bien chaud avec un petit mémo. Elle prit le papier dans ses mains et ne reconnut pas l'écrire.

_Prête pour ce soir? Je serais chez toi à 7h00 et nous profiterons de la vie._

_Kyle _

Elle sourit et porta la boisson à ses lèvres. La chaleur du café la réchauffa.

Drago tourna à gauche pour entrer dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa quand il la vit avec un tel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille l'avait perturbé; Hermione était malheureuse. Alors qu'il croyait qu'elle passait ses soirées avec Potter et les Weasley à rigoler comme au temps de Poudlard, Hermione restait cloitrée dans son travail. Son seul refuge à la solitude était la surcharge de travail qu'elle s'imposait. Cette femme avait définitivement besoin de sortir.

Quand Hermione vit le jeune blond arriver, son visage se glaça. Drago remarqua ce changement d'attitude. « Elle te déteste toujours autant. C'est avec Kyle qu'elle a passé la soirée, pas toi. » se rappela-t-il. Son cœur se serra.

« Oublie pas la limite, Malfoy », lui rappela-t-elle avec amertume.

Drago marmonna un « Non, bien sûr » discret. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à remplir de la paperasse. Il n'était pas vraiment productif : il devait trouver un endroit à faire découvrir à Hermione, ce soir. Tout ce qu'il trouvait était trop cliché ou trop… trop rien. Rien de ce qu'il trouvait ne lui plaisait. Il alla dîner avec Blaise et retourna à sa tâche peu après 1h. Hermione n'avait pas quitté son papier parchemin et sa plume. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'assit pour ne quitter sa chaise qu'à la fin de la journée. Il partit à 5h, suivit de près par Hermione qui voulait honorer le conseil que Kyle lui avait donné la veille.

À 6h55, dans la cuisine de son appartement, il but d'un seul trait le polynectar qui le changerait en Kyle et il transplana dans la rue d'Hermione. Il marcha la distance qui la séparait de sa maison. Atteignant finalement la porte, il toqua. Hermione lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui sourit.

« Kyle! Je suis contente de te voir! Comme je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous allons et que je ne savais pas comment m'habiller, j'ai opté pour un short en jeans et une camisole plus ou moins chic. Mais je peux aller me changer si jamais…

– Hermione… »

Elle arrêta sa tirade et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu es parfaite comme ça. »

Elle rougit et le remercia dans un murmure.

« Alors… Prête à profiter de la vie?

– Je crois bien. Quelle est notre destination?

– C'est un secret! »

Hermione le regarda d'un air triste mais Drago lui répondit d'un sourire espiègle. La jeune brunette s'accrocha à son bras et ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

« La plage!

– J'y venais souvent avec quelques amis… J'ai trouvé cette idée à la dernière minute… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait regarder le coucher du soleil en apprenant un peu à se connaître… Ça te convient?

– C'est parfait! »

Drago et Hermione marchèrent un peu au bord de l'eau. Les petites vagues atteignaient leurs pieds dénudés de leurs chaussures.

« On est toujours en Angleterre?

– Oui… À Brighton Beach. »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs?

– Non, je suis enfant unique. Toi?

– Aussi.

– J'aurais aimé en avoir… Mais, à ma naissance, mon père a décidé qu'un enfant serait assez. Il ne supportait pas vraiment les enfants. Ma mère en voulait et il lui a cédé pour avoir une descendance. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé…

– Oh, je suis désolé...

– C'est moi qui suis désolé pour lui. Lorsqu'il a eu besoin de moi, il a regretté ce qu'il m'avait fait. »

Drago regardait la plage, au loin. Oh oui, Lucius Malfoy avait regretté d'avoir traité son fils comme une pourriture. Son père avait gâché les vingt premières années de sa vie et cette époque était révolue. Drago avait changé et Lucius moisissait à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, dénoncé par son fils.

« As-tu été élevé dans le monde magique?

– Oui. Je descends d'une vieille famille de sang-purs pour qui la cruauté est le seul moyen d'élevé ses enfants. On m'a montré à cacher mes sentiments, à ne pas en avoir. Je suis devenu un homme quand j'ai cessé d'être sensible au Doloris. »

Hermione ne pouvait répondre cette confession. Ses parents à elle avaient toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin. Ils l'avaient aimée, supportée et dorlotée de ses premiers pleurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini tout cela… Mon père est à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Ne voulant pas le questionner encore plus, de peur de créer un malaise, Hermione changea de sujet.

« Tu vis à Londres depuis combien de temps?

– Depuis ma naissance… J'ai habité le manoir familial jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Ensuite, je me suis installé dans un appartement qui est situé dans un petit quartier que je ne connaissais pas vraiment… Je m'y plais bien… Il y a beaucoup de jeunes familles de sorcier. Je vais peut-être y acheter une maison et m'y installer pour de bon… Et toi?

– Un peu là même chose… Je vis à Londres depuis ma naissance. Mes parents ont leur maison depuis 28 ans et j'y ai vécu depuis que je suis au monde.

– Tu y vis encore?

– Non… À mon départ de Poudlard, je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents pendant un certain temps. Puis, ma meilleure amie Ginny s'est mariée avec mon meilleur ami… Quelques mois plus tard, c'était au tour de Ron de se marier avec une femme qu'il avait rencontré au ministère de la magie… Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais réellement seule. Mes amis avaient une vie de couple, une maison et Ginny attendait un enfant… Ils avaient tous quelque chose de fondé, alors que moi, rien. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête. »

Hermione se rappelait très bien cette journée. Elle en voulait à la vie et elle n'avait qu'une solution : devenir une femme en quittant le nid familial.

« J'ai fait mes valises et je suis parti en ville me chercher un appartement. J'ai signé le contrat de location au premier appartement que j'ai visité. Il était parfait pour mes maigres économies et pour mes besoins. Une cuisine, un salon, une chambre et une salle de bain. Et puis, de toute façon, je suis plus au boulot qu'à la maison. Mais cette place, c'est chez-moi. Il me fallait un chez moi pour bien me sentir. »

Drago rigola.

« Mais quoi!

– Rien… C'est juste que j'aime ton acharnement.

– C'est plutôt de l'entêtement.

– J'aime bien quand même. »

Une vague plus puissante que les autres échoua sur la plage, mouillant du coup Hermione jusqu'à la mi-mollet. Apparemment fâchée d'avoir le mollet mouillé, elle donna un coup de pied en grognant « satanée vague ». Malheureusement pour elle, l'eau projetée par le coup d'Hermione atterrit directement sur Drago. Ce dernier prit un air offensé.

« Oups!, fit-elle, faussement désolée.

– Court, avant que je t'attrape!

– T'oserais pas? » défia la brunette.

Hermione le défiait du regard.

« Oh que si! »

Hermione se mit à courir sur le bord de la plage, dans le sable durci par l'eau. Drago, bien sûr plus rapide qu'elle, ne mit que quelques secondes à la rattraper. Elle n'avait qu'une échappatoire : aller directement dans l'eau. Elle sautilla jusqu'à l'eau et couru jusqu'à avoir de l'eau au-dessus du genou. Il la suivit tout en éclaboussant la brunette de l'eau salée. Elle criait en protégeant son visage d'une main tout en essayant de viser son adversaire.

« Tu vas regretter, jeune fille!

– AHHHH! »

Il atteignit sa proie et s'accrocha à elle.

« Je déclare forfait! tenta Hermione.

– Quoi?

– J'abandonne! Tu gagnes!

– Ahah! »

Il se retourna pour quitter l'eau en lui adressant un sourire vainqueur. Elle le suivit mais pour avoir le dernier mot, l'arrosa une dernière fois. Au regard que Drago lui jeta, elle lui fit un sourire angélique.

« D'accord! J'arrête! », déclara Hermione vaincu.

Il rigola et la regarda courir contre le courant de l'eau jusqu'à lui.

« C'est bien d'être raisonnable, très chère.

– Je tiens à rester sèche. »

Drago regarda les habits de la jeune fille qui étaient mouillés par l'eau qu'il lui avait projetée. Il sourit.

« C'est raté! », rigola Drago.

Hermione rit et suivit Drago jusqu'à la plage où il s'assit. Drago posa ses mains par terre et s'assis sur le sable fin. Hermione était visiblement contrariée à choisir entre s'assoir à côté de « Kyle » ou entre ses jambes. Drago, regardant la scène avec amusement, lui pris la main et fit asseoir Hermione entre ses jambes, de sorte que son torse touche au dos de la jeune fille. Il passa ses bras dessous des siens et installa ses mains sur le vendre d'Hermione alors que celle-ci accotait sa tête sur le haut du torse de Drago.

« Regarde Kyle, on ne peut même pas voir la fin de l'océan… »

En effet, le ciel rosé étant reflété sur la mer, on ne pouvait distinguer ciel et terre.

Ils restèrent assis sur la plage pendant quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien et à regarder les allers et venues des passants. Drago feinta une envie pressante pour aller reprendre du polynectar. Il avait trouvé toutes sortes de tactiques pour prendre sa boisson, sans qu'Hermione remarque son manège. Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur coin de plage avant qu'Hermione regarde sa montre qui affichait minuit et qu'ils conclurent qu'il serait raisonnable de retourner chacun chez soi. Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant chez Hermione.

« Merci Kyle pour cette soirée…

– Merci à toi… Je vais te laisser l'adresse de mon appartement si jamais tu voulais m'envoyer un hibou… »

Il lui tendit le papier.

« Merci. Si jamais tu veux m'écrire, tu connais l'adresse… Tu peux aussi envoyer ton hibou au ministère, le message se rendra jusqu'à moi.

– Parfait! À bientôt, Hermione. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres. Elle lui murmura un au-revoir et entra dans son appartement, plus heureuse que jamais.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bon vendredi les amies!

Voici le chapitre 3!

Merci à toutes!

A.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Pressée de revoir Kyle, Hermione lui envoya un hibou dès le lendemain. Elle avait pris du retard dans son travail et était bien déterminé à le rattraper mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer avec l'idée qu'elle avait eu pour leur prochaine sortie. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main où elle avait soigneusement glissé l'adresse de Kyle. Elle froissa quelques papiers sans importance qu'elle trouva au passage et posa l'adresse de Kyle sur son bureau. Elle prit une plume et du papier parchemin et se mit à écrire un petit mot à Kyle.

_Bonjour Kyle, _

_Je sais que, tout comme moi, vous avez probablement pleins de choses à faire car vous avez passé les deux dernières soirées avec moi mais je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait, ce samedi, d'aller à la fête foraine du quartier où j'ai grandi. Donnez-moi des nouvelles!_

_Hermione_

Hermione, satisfaite de sa lettre, la plia et partit à la volière porter son courrier. Elle donna l'enveloppe à un grand-duc blanc et le laissa prendre son envol. De retour à son bureau, Malfoy était arrivé et avait pris place. Il leva la tête lorsqu'Hermione entra. Pour toute réponse, elle lui jeta un regard rempli de haine.

Elle attendit une réponse de Kyle toute la journée, en vain. Malfoy quitta le bureau à 4h, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Une heure plus tard, un petit avion en papier se posa délicatement sur son bureau. Elle sourit à pleines dents.

_Bonjour Hermione, _

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, je n'étais pas à la maison. Je ne sais aucunement qu'est-ce qu'une « fête foraine » mais je suis partant! On se voit samedi alors! Je passe te chercher à 7h?_

_Kyle_

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre que 7h serait parfait. Elle termina le plus rapidement possible son travail et quitta le boulot à 7h. N'ayant pas le goût de se faire à souper, elle arrêta dans un petit café près de son quartier et y commanda simplement un panini au poulet et tomates avec un café latté. Elle dégusta tranquillement son sandwich tout en pensant à Kyle. Samedi, il entrerait dans son monde. Il irait à une fête moldue en sa compagnie. Elle avait grandi dans ce quartier… C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à la fête foraine de son quartier avec un sorcier. Même Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais eu cette chance. Que dirait Kyle? Que c'était ridicule? Que ça lui plaisait? Kyle lui avait fait vivre deux belles soirées. Il lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux endroits magnifiques et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir en lui faisant découvrir sa vie moldue. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir tout court.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite mais la journée de samedi fut longue et pénible. Hermione n'avait pas vu Kyle depuis le mardi soir à la plage et, elle devait se l'avouer, il lui manquait. Après avoir fait le grand ménage de son appartement, tourné en rond pendant au moins une heure et s'être préparer pour la soirée, elle était prête. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été blanche toute simple avec des sandales dorées à talons plats. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon au niveau de la nuque, en laissant descendre deux mèches frisées de chaque côté de son visage qu'elle avait légèrement maquillé.

Seul hic, il n'était que quatre heures. Elle prit place sur le canapé et ouvrit la télévision en quête d'un programme intéressant. Elle arrêta son choix sur un film qui venait tout juste de commencer. À la fin de celui-ci, soit trente minutes avant l'arrivée de Kyle, elle alla retoucher son maquillage et sa coiffure. Elle brossa ses dents, se mit du rouge-à-lèvres et s'assit à la cuisine pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier en attendant. Kyle arriva à 7h00 tapant.

« Oh, mais quelle ponctualité!, déclara Hermione.

– Toujours à l'heure! »

Elle lui sourit et le fit entrer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ce truc où nous allons? demanda Drago.

– La fête foraine. »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension qui s'affichait sur l'air de Kyle, Hermione lui précisa que c'était une fête pour les moldus.

« Ah! Bon, allons-y alors! »

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et, ensemble, ils transplanèrent. Leur corps se matérialisèrent dans un boisé. Au loin, on entendait la musique de cirque et les rires d'enfants.

« Allez, viens! »

Drago suivit Hermione et ils arrivèrent dans une fête où les décors étaient d'une couleur vive et chaleureuse. Les enfants couraient ou faisaient la file pour les attractions alors que les adultes, jetant quelques regards sécurisant à leurs enfants, parlaient de tout et de rien.

« Wow! C'était chez toi, ça? s'émerveilla le blond.

– Oui. C'est le quartier dans lequel j'ai grandi. Ils organisent une fête comme celle-ci annuellement. J'y allais toujours avec mes parents et ma meilleure amie. Même les étés de mes études à Poudlard… Cette fête est sacrée pour moi… C'est une fête de moldus. C'est mon petit monde, en fait. Tu es le premier sorcier que j'emmène ici, en fait.

– Quelle honneur!

– En quelque sorte… »

Ils marchèrent en regardant les décors, les manèges bondés d'enfants et les arcades où des garçons gagnaient des toutous pour leur petite-copine…

« As-tu étudié à Poudlard? demanda Hermione.

– Oui… À Serpentard, malheureusement…

– Pourquoi « malheureusement »? C'est une maison comme une autre, non? Chaque maison a ses qualités…

– Ouais… Je ne sais pas. Serpentard représentait Voldemort non?

– C'est terminé ce temps-là, Kyle… Si tu es là, avec moi et non à Azkaban, c'est certainement parce que tu ne représentes pas Voldemort, mon cher.

– Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Hermione.

– C'est tant mieux. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller prendre un café avec un mangemort à Azkaban. Je peux dormir en paix. »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur marche. Drago alla aux toilettes pour reprendre du polynectar alors qu'Hermione allait chercher une barbe-à-papa dans un kiosque de friandise tout près. Drago alla la rejoindre. Il la dévisagea lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Heu, on dirait la poussière qu'il y a dessous mon divan, s'inquiéta Drago.

– Peut-être, mais celle-ci est rose et comestible. »

À nouveau, Drago sourit à la brunette et arracha un bout de cette friandise qui lui était nouvelle.

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu as été élevé dans le monde magique… demanda Hermione.

– Oui… Je descends d'une famille de sang-pur.

– Oh…

– J'ai été élevé dans la cruauté, sans aucune pitié. J'ai dû rester dur et glacial jusqu'à ce que je quitte Poudlard. J'ai vécu dans la puissance et la supériorité toute mon enfance. J'ai été corrigé à coup de Doloris. Mes parents et ma famille ont cru en Voldemort… Et j'ai suivis leurs traces. »

Hermione devenait un peu inquiète. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas un mangemort, non?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas pour moi. Au début, rire des nés-moldus et des personnes supposément plus faible que moi ainsi que dominer tout le monde par mon nom de famille était ridicule à côté de ce qui m'attendait. On m'a montré à torturer des gens, à les blesser et à tuer sans pitié… J'en étais incapable. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré ma fervente opposition au mal, tout le monde me rejette. Les mangemorts me détestent car je les ai laissé tomber et les autres me jugent sur mon statut d'ex-mangemort et sur mon passé. J'ai changé mais les gens ne connaissent pas le nouveau moi et ne veulent pas le connaître.

– Pourquoi? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Kyle.

– Tu irais prendre un café avec quelqu'un que tu détestes seulement parce qu'il t'affirme qu'il a changé?

– Ça dépend…

– Je ne crois pas, Hermione. J'ai fait souffrir pleins de gens. Trop de gens… Je comprends qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi.

– Dans ce cas, je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir connu avant. J'aime bien le nouveau Kyle. »

Hermione prit la main de Drago qui était étendue sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux. Drago avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Le plan de Blaise avait fonctionné. Hermione lui parlait comme si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de nouveau. Et, c'était le cas. Le Drago Malfoy de Serpentard était mort avec Voldemort.

« Parlons un peu de toi… » proposa Drago.

Il voulait savoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait réellement du Drago Malfoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.

« Ce mec dont tu m'as parlé quand on s'est rencontré à la fontaine, qui c'est?

– Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Un pauvre type qi mérite de crever à Azkaban. Tu le connais sûrement si tu étais à Serpentard… C'est celui à qui Voldemort avait confié la mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Il s'est défilé comme un lâche. »

Drago était abasourdi par le ton qu'Hermione employait en le décrivant. Il était rempli de haine, de colère et de mépris.

« Peut-être a-t-il eu des remords? Il a pensé aux conséquences de son acte et il a tout arrêté?

– Oh non, je ne crois pas. Pour avoir des remords, il faut avoir un cœur. Et Drago Malfoy n'a pas de cœur. Il n'en a jamais eu et il n'en aura jamais. Tout ce qu'il fait est pour sa petite personne ou pour le malheur des autres.

– C'est ce que j'étais avant. Une sale pourriture… Pourtant, je suis là aujourd'hui, avec toi. Peut-être que ce mec a aussi changé. Si tu lui laissais une seule chance de te montrer ce qu'il est devenu, peut-être que tu serais surprise.

– Je ne laisserais pas de chance à une personne qui, en plus d'avoir passé sa vie à me dénigrer, me vole le poste que je convoite depuis deux ans. »

La conversation qui, au départ, était pourtant si amicale, prenait une tout autre tournure.

« S'il laissait tomber son poste, tu lui laisserais tomber sa chance?

– Pourquoi cette question?

– Répond!

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… Peut-être. »

Hermione analysait le regard de Kyle. Pourquoi avoir été si brusque avec elle?

« De toute façon, t'es quoi? Un génie? Tu changes le monde? Ironisa Hermione.

– Peut-être. »

Ils se testèrent du regard. Drago comprit l'erreur qu'il avait faite en poussant la conversation trop loin.

« Désolé d'avoir été si… acharné…

– Ce n'est pas grave… Je crois qu'on devrait y aller…

– Ouais… »

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans le bois et transplanèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione, comme toujours. Un froid s'était installé.

« Je vais rentrer… Merci pour la soirée…

– Merci à toi… Bon, à la prochaine… Bonne nuit.

– Oui, à bientôt. »

Elle entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte sur un Drago regrettant sa conversation avec Hermione. Il n'aurait pas dû lui poser toutes ces questions. Il avait fait une chute dans l'estime d'Hermione à coup sûr.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour! :)

Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires,

et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!

Bonne lecture!

A.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain 

Hermione travaillait depuis plus de deux heures quand Drago entra dans la pièce. Elle était enragée. Ah, ça oui. Parce que c'était de sa faute à lui, que sa soirée avec Kyle s'était mal terminée. Comme toujours. Le grand Drago Malfoy lui pourrirait donc toujours la vie?

« T'es en retard, connard. On commence à 8h, pas à 9h43. »

Drago ignora la remarque d'Hermione. Il avait regardé son plafond une bonne partie de la nuit. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Hermione et il s'en voulait. Il essayait de remonter Drago Malfoy dans l'estime d'Hermione mais tout ce que ça lui donnait, c'était des remarques cinglantes à son arrivé. Et il faut dire que son retard ne l'avait pas aidé.

À midi, Hermione quitta son bureau pour aller dîner. À son tour, Drago se leva, mais se dirigea plutôt vers le bureau de sa patronne : Rosana Woods. Il toqua et, à l'ouverture de la porte, entra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Miss Woods.

– Monsieur Malfoy… Que me vaut votre visite?

– C'est à propos de mon nouveau poste…

– Il ne vous plait pas? Vous voudriez avoir un bureau fermé comme le mien ou changer de place?

– Non, non… C'est parfait comme cela… C'est juste que… j'aimerais récupérer mon ancien poste. Il me plaisait beaucoup et…

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible mon cher…

– Et pourquoi pas? Hermione Granger est beaucoup plus qualifiée pour ce poste que moi! Elle a plus d'ancienneté et mérite ce poste. Elle s'acharne au travail depuis toujours…

– Hum… Je ne sais pas… Je vais y penser… Mais, Monsieur… Miss Granger deviendrait alors votre supérieure… Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

– Oui. Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela.

– Vous voulez d'une sang-de-bourbe comme patron?

– Sang-de… Comment l'avez-vous appelée?

– Sang-de-bourbe. N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est?

– Non. Elle est née d'une famille moldue et elle est une sorcière mille fois plus puissante que vous. L'affronter en duel, vous tomberiez raide morte, comme un moustique qu'on aplatie sans force. Vous n'êtes pas de taille, face à elle. Ni vous, ni moi. Alors vos remarques désobligeantes, passez-vous en.

– Quel hypocrite! Vous avez passé votre vie à dénigrer les sang-de-bourbes. Et maintenant, vous les respectez… Voyez-vous ça… Vous la baiser ou vous êtes soumis à l'impérium?

– Pour votre information, ni un, ni l'autre. Maintenant, je vais sortir de ce bureau et vous allez convoquer Hermione Granger pour lui annoncer sa promotion. C'est bien clair?

– Et vous croyez avoir de la puissance en plus?

– Non, seulement de la lucidité. Cette fille est meilleure que moi et elle mérite ce poste. Donnez-lui ce qui lui revient. »

Il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et marcha rapidement vers son bureau tout en ignorant les regards curieux de ses collègues. Il continua de travailler, la tête ailleurs. Il quitta à 4h le ministère, feignant une migraine. Évidemment, Hermione n'était pas dupe. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? C'était lui, le patron.

19h50, Appartement de Drago Malfoy

Drago était couché sur son divan, torse nu et lisait une revue sur le Quiddich. Il tournait les pages lentement, regardant les images et lisant quelques bribes de texte par-ci, par-là… Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il pensa tout de suite à Blaise. Il arrivait souvent à l'improviste – trop souvent – pour venir souper ou discuter. Mais en passant devant une fenêtre tout prêt de la porte, il remarqua que la personne qui cognait impatiemment n'était pas Blaise. Ni un homme. Mais plutôt une femme. Hermione.

« Merde! » lâcha Drago.

Il courut dans la salle de bain où il gardait sa réserve de polynectar. Il but la boisson qui le transforma en Kyle. Il se contempla dans la glace.

« Parfait! »

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« KYLE! J'AI EU LE POSTE! S'exclama Hermione en sautillant.

– Quoi?

– J'AI EU LE POSTE AU MINISTÈRE!

– Le poste de Drago Malfoy?

– OUI!

– GÉNIAL! »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Malgré la surprise de Drago, il la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Il avait tant désiré ce moment… Elle lui susurra « merci pour tout » à l'oreille et défit son étreinte.

« Allez, viens, on doit fêter ça! »

Il alla à la cuisine, suivit d'Hermione et sortit deux flûtes à champagne. Il fit exploser le bouchon de la bouteille et versa le breuvage et sa mousse dans les deux coupes.

« Je ne savais pas que les sorciers prenaient du champagne…

– Oh que si ma chère! »

Ils trinquèrent au succès d'Hermione et durent ensemble une gorgée du délicieux mousseux.

« Alors comme ça, madame a eu le poste…

– Oui! Ma patronne m'a dit que Drago Malfoy ne voulait pas le poste et qu'il me revenait.

– Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout le monde avait un bon fond…

– Ouais… Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu ce poste!

– C'est l'important… »

Elle lui sourit.

« Désolée d'être débarquée à l'improviste… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé…

– Non, non! J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou pour te proposer de faire quelque chose ce soir… Tu as soupé?

– Non… Mais il est huit heures donc, j'imagine que toi, si.

– Je n'avais pas tellement faim alors, non…

– On pourrait aller au restaurent? J'en connais un tout près qui est excellent.

– D'accord, je suis partant! Je vais me changer, et j'arrive.

– Il faut que je passe chez moi avant… Je dois me changer aussi…

– D'accord! J'vais aller te rejoindre chez toi… »

Hermione transplana jusqu'à chez elle, mis une petite robe d'été turquoise et détacha ses cheveux. Elle alla ouvrir à Kyle qui venait tout juste de toquer.

« Wow! admira Drago.

– Ce n'est qu'une robe que j'ai depuis longtemps…

– Elle te fait toujours aussi bien, il faut croire!

– Merci. »

Hermione, rougissant, pris le bras de Kyle et, ensemble, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au restaurant.

Après avoir dégusté leur repas, Hermione et Kyle se retrouvèrent dans un petit pub sorcier qui avait attiré leur attention. La musique s'échappait de l'établissement et une cinquantaine de gens faisaient la fête à l'intérieur. L'affiche du bar annonçait la grande ouverture le soir même. Ils avaient fini par entrer et se mêler aux gens. Hermione avait dansé avec Kyle, puis avec trois ou quatre hommes d'un âge avancé qui venait l'inviter. Elle avait accepté, Kyle prétextant une envie d'uriner pour aller reprendre du polynectar. La musique country résonnait dans la salle et tous les gens de la salle rigolaient en dansant les danses en lignes que la plus part d'entre eux connaissaient trop bien. Ce n'est que vers 23h – et bien des danses plus tard – qu'Hermione et Kyle quittèrent le pub. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent chez Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et tous deux se regardèrent.

« Merci pour la soirée! Félicitations encore pour le poste…

– Merci… C'est grâce à toi que je me suis acharnée… À un certain moment, j'aurais tout abandonné…

– C'est rien… C'est ce que tout bon ami aurait fait, non?

– J'imagine… »

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de tourner la poignée de porte pour sortir.

« Kyle, attend! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Drago fut surpris, mais approfondit le baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors que la main droite d'Hermione s'aventurait dans la nuque du jeune blond.

Elle mit fin au baiser et posa son front sur le sien.

« Je t'aime Kyle… »

Ces paroles furent comme un poignard au cœur. Elle aimait Kyle, pas Drago. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle était amoureuse d'un autre… D'un autre pour qui il s'était fait passé.

« Non, ne dit pas ça… supplia Drago.

– Oui… Je suis amoureuse de toi, Kyle Perkins… »

Il transplana en criant les dernières paroles qu'Hermione entendrait de lui.

« C'est faux! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Kyle!

– Kyle! »

C'était trop tard. Il était parti.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour!

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur

le chapitre précédent (et ceux d'avant aussi bien sur!)

Voici le chapitre 5, comme prévu.

Le chapitre 6 sera posté la semaine prochaine,

mais probablement pas le mardi comme prévu...

Mais soyez sur, vous aurez ce chapitre avant vendredi!

Laissez vos review! Merci! Et bonne lecture!

A.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Elle écrivit quatre lettres à Kyle et alla trois fois chez lui. Aucune réponse.

Il était parti, comme ça, sans donner de raison à son départ soudain, quelques secondes après qu'elle lui ait ouvert son cœur.

Elle devait l'avouer : elle souffrait. Elle souffrait extrêmement. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui la comprenait et qui était là pour elle depuis leur rencontre. Elle s'était ouvert à lui; elle s'était confier. Et elle était bêtement tombée dans le panneau de l'amour. Elle avait encore une fois tout gâché.

Elle prit une plume et composa un cinquième mot. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'excusait pas. Elle demandait des explications.

«_Où es-tu, Kyle? Pourquoi es-tu parti? On doit se parler… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Hermione xxx_ »

Elle travailla toute la journée et ce ne fût qu'une fois à la maison qu'elle obtient réponse. Un minuscule oisillon se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, trainant dans son bec un mince bout de papier. Elle le déplia soigneusement.

« _Arrête, lâche-moi. Je ne suis pas celui que j'ai prétendu être. On ne se reverra jamais. Adieu._ »

Elle posa le papier sur le coin du comptoir, pris sa veste et partit à pied chez Kyle. On lui avait dit si souvent qu'elle était acharnée, ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Elle voulait comprendre et se faire pardonner.

Elle alla cogner chez Kyle. Aucune réponse. Elle cogna à nouveau et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

Mais ce ne fut pas Kyle qui lui répondit.

Ce fut un blond, une paire de jeans, torse nu, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Mais Hermione ne regarda pas son corps. Ce fut sa tête, son visage, son regard, qui attira son attention.

« Malfoy… s'étonna Hermione.

– Granger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est Kyle?

– Mort et enterré.

– Pousse toi, Malfoy… Où est Kyle? »

Hermione entra dans l'appartement de Drago et chercha dans les chambres, la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon, espérant tomber sur l'homme avec qui elle avait passé de si beaux moments.

« Où est Kyle, Malfoy? Est-ce qu'il habite ici? Il est parti, c'est ça?

– Il n'est pas là, Granger, il n'a jamais existé, et il n'existera jamais.

– Quoi? »

Elle cessa sa quête et fixa son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy?

– Tu fais exprès ou quoi?

– Qui est Kyle?

– C'est moi, Kyle. C'était moi tout ce temps… Kyle n'a jamais existé…

– Non, ce n'était pas toi… Kyle n'avait pas ton regard rempli de haine et de méchanceté… Il n'avait pas ton petit regard hypocrite… Oh non… Ce n'était pas toi… »

La jeune brune suppliait intérieurement Drago de blaguer… Elle espérait qu'il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle, comme il avait passé son temps à le faire. Mais on n'entendit pas ses prières.

« Es-tu vraiment une sorcière ou tu n'as rien compris de ce qu'on t'a appris à Poudlard? Tu ne connais pas ça, le polynectar? Chaque fois qu'on se voyait, je prenais la potion pour changer d'apparence. Un cousin de Blaise m'a donné quelqu'un de ses cheveux… Je ne te voulais aucun mal… Mais je savais que sans cela, jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé t'approcher… Encore moins passer du temps avec toi…

– Comment as-tu osé? Me pourrir la vie pendant 7 ans à Poudlard ne t'as pas suffi? Tu devais en plus me voler mon emploi et briser mon cœur? Ça t'amuser de détruire les gens, hein Malfoy? T'es dégueulasse.

– Je voulais avoir une deuxième chance. Kyle n'était qu'une couverture… Ce n'était pas moi physiquement, mais je t'ai étalé mes sentiments, je ne t'ai rien caché… Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire souffrir, Hermione…

– Ça aurait duré combien de temps ton petit jeu?

– Ce n'était pas un jeu… Quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais amoureux de Kyle, j'ai compris que jamais tu ne m'aimerais, moi. Drago Malfoy. J'ai compris que je ne voulais pas te cacher la vérité toute la vie. Alors autant mieux te l'avouer tout de suite, te faire souffrir maintenant. Tu oublieras beaucoup plus rapidement.

– Ah! Parce que tu crois que ça s'efface, une blessure au cœur comme tu as fait? Ça prendra du temps à cicatriser une histoire comme celle-ci… Je pensais avoir trouvé l'amour de ma vie, Malfoy. Tu m'as détruit, tu sais? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tous les moments qu'on a passés?

– Tu n'es pas obligée… Je suis le même, Hermione…

– Oh non, tu as la tête d'un mec qui a fait de mes études un enfer, qui a essayé de me détruire plus d'une fois… Le premier visage que je vais voir à tous les matins en me réveillant ne sera pas celui d'un salaud. T'es pourri jusqu'à la moelle, Malfoy. »

Elle bouscula Drago en sortant de l'appartement. Elle ne songea pas un instant à transplaner et couru jusqu'à chez elle, partagée entre l'envie de défoncer un mur et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Elle se mit au lit sans manger, n'ayant pas l'appétit. Elle versa quelques larmes à l'idée d'avoir aimé quelqu'un n'ayant jamais existé. Se faire avoir comme une bête n'était pas digne d'une Hermione Granger. Son orgueil avait été touché, mais son cœur était brisé.

Le jour suivant, elle arriva en retard au boulot pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa patronne ne la réprima pas, comprenant la peine d'amour de la jeune fille à un simple regard. Ses collègues ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, respectant le désespoir de la brunette.

Pour oublier les récents événements, elle se réfugia dans son travail. Le mercredi, elle reçut quarante-sept nouveaux documents; aucun d'entre eux n'était urgent. Vendredi midi, en partant pour dîner, il ne restait plus que trois documents à régler. À son retour, au centre de son bureau, à côté des trois dossiers, une lettre à son nom délicatement posée attira son attention.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia les deux feuilles de parchemin et commença sa lecture.

« _Hermione,_

_Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Saches que toutes les choses que je t'ai dit, sur moi, ma famille, ce que je ressentais, était vrai. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Et si tu savais combien ta présence m'a rendu heureux. J'avais besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre parce que j'ai changé. J'ai réellement changé, Hermione. La personne que j'étais sous l'apparence de Kyle, c'était moi. Drago Malfoy. Moi, et uniquement moi. Mais le nouveau moi. Le Drago Malfoy que tu as connu est mort et enterré._

_Si tu savais à quel point je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Je déteste tellement mon passé. J'ai eu des parents qui m'ont appris à ne jamais aimé. Ils m'ont appris à faire souffrir et j'ai cru que c'était ça, la vie. Mais je réalise tout le mal que j'ai fait, que je t'ai fait. Tu m'as délivré de cette vie qui n'était qu'une souffrance. Les gens disent qu'ils pardonnent aux autres mais c'est faux. On m'a toujours regardé comme si j'étais une pourriture, comme si je ne valais rien. Je comprends maintenant que ces gens ont raison. Je ne vaux rien. Je ne vaux rien sans toi._

_Rien dans ma vie ne me m'a rendu heureux jusqu'à ce que je devienne Kyle. Parce que sous l'apparence de Kyle, je pouvais faire tant de chose que Drago Malfoy n'a jamais pu faire. Je pouvais admirer tes magnifiques yeux chocolats durant des heures. Je pouvais marcher en tenant ta main si douce. Je pouvais sentir ton odeur, cette odeur qui chavirait mon cœur à chaque fois. Je te faisais sourire… Ce sourire que j'aime tant. Ce sourire qui rend tes yeux pétillants et qui me rendait encore un peu plus fou de toi. Mais, par-dessus tout, je pouvais t'aimer. Je pouvais vous aimer Hermione Granger._

_J'ai conscience que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. J'ai abusé de ta confiance et j'en suis si désolé. J'ai agi par pur égoïsme. Je voulais que tu connaisses la personne que j'étais devenu et en étant moi-même, vu tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu ne m'accordais même pas un regard. Je me dégoute de t'avoir fait ça._

_Je comprends que jamais tu ne pourras aimer ton pire ennemi. J'aurais au moins eu la chance de connaître la merveilleuse Hermione Granger. Merci. Merci de m'avoir appris à aimer. Merci de m'avoir fait vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Ils seront gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Profites de la vie de la vie. Tu es une fille extraordinaire, ne l'oublie jamais. _

_Je t'aime, Hermione, et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Adieu,_

_Drago Malfoy_ »


	7. Chapitre 6

Dernier chapitre!

La fin de cette mini-fiction est arrivée...

Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir laissé vos commentaires et vos encouragements!

Ça a été un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette histoire, j'espère vous revoir bientôt!

Laissez-moi vos impressions sur le chapitre, mais aussi sur l'histoire entière,

j'adore voir vos commentaires sur la fiction complète.

Encore un gros merci!

Bonne lecture :)

A.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Hermione relut une deuxième fois la lettre, puis une troisième fois. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à son cerveau pour sortir de cet état de choc et comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un mot bien précis : « Adieu ». Drago allait l'oublier. Il allait peut-être même quitter le pays. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et, de sa position, elle put voir le bureau vacant de Drago. Mais il était plus que vacant, il était vide. Ce bureau n'appartenait déjà plus à personne. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Mme Woods, sa supérieur.

« Bonjour Mme Woods, avez-vous vu Mr. Malfoy?

– Il m'a remis sa démission ce matin ma chère.

– Il vous a dit ce qu'il allait faire à présent?

– Aucune idée…

– Euh, d'accord, merci… »

Elle glissa la lettre dans son enveloppe, la rangea dans son sac à main qu'elle prit et mis son manteau. Elle ne demanda même pas l'autorisation de quitter son bureau pour la journée. Elle se mit en marche jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et demanda à quelques collègues s'ils avaient vus ou parlés à Drago récemment. Leurs réponses furent toutes négatives.

Elle quitta donc le ministère en transplanant à l'appartement de Drago. Elle arriva dans la cage d'escalier, marcha jusqu'à la porte du blond et cogna.

Aucune réponse.

Elle cogna encore et encore, sans aucun signe de vie.

« Drago, c'est moi… Allez, ouvres-moi… Drago… »

Une femme passa dans le couloir avec son fils et croisa le regard d'Hermione.

« Il est parti ce matin, déclara la mère.

– Quoi?

– Mon mari est le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Mr. Malfoy a remis les clés de l'appartement ce matin.

– Oh… Savez-vous où il déménage?

– Aucune idée… Il n'a donné aucun détail, désolé… Je peux toujours prendre un message ou lui dire que vous êtes passée si jamais il revient…

– Non, ça va aller… Merci »

Elle redescendit l'escalier, mais cette fois, très lentement. Personne ne savait où était passé Drago et Hermione avait fait les deux places où elle aurait pu le trouver : son bureau et son appartement. Mais rien. Nada.

Elle transplana jusqu'au ministère et monta à son bureau. Elle travailla toute la journée, à une lenteur extrême, le découragement ayant pris le dessus sur elle-même. À 4h30, elle se leva, prit son sac à main, son manteau et se rendit dans le hall du ministère pour retourner chez elle par cheminée. En attendant son tour, elle remarqua une personne. Une personne qui pourrait bien être sa chance de retrouver Drago.

« Zabini! Zibini attend! »

Elle rejoignit celui qui était son dernier espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger, lui demanda-t-il avec amertume.

– Est-ce que tu sais où est Drago? Il a quitté la ville et je dois lui parler…

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes tout dit quand il m'a annoncé qu'il déménageait…

– Je dois lui parler… Ce que je lui ai dit, c'était sur le coup de la colère… Je dois lui parler… S'il te plait… Blaise…

– Je ne crois pas qu'il veut te parler…

– Et pourquoi pas?

– Voyons Granger! T'es bête ou quoi? T'as pas vu ta réaction quand il t'a dit qui il était?

– C'était sur le coup de la colère, je te dis!

– T'as réagit comme ça quand même!

– Peut-être qu'il veut me laisser une deuxième chance; peut-être qu'il veut entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire…

– Je ne crois pas qu'il serait parti s'il avait l'intention de te laisser une deuxième chance! »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Zabini savait où était Drago.

« Zabini, je dois parler à Drago d'accord? Est-ce que je peux avoir son adresse pour aller le voir?

– Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi?

– Parce que! Parce que j'aime Drago! J'ai aimé tous les moments que j'ai passé avec lui et que je dois lui dire… Il doit le savoir… »

Hermione regarda Zabini dans les yeux, sans un mot. Elle espérait que son honnêteté le convaincrait et qu'il lui partagerait la nouvelle adresse de Drago. Blaise regarda Hermione et, après un soupir, lui donna l'adresse de Drago sur un bout de papier.

« Merci! » lança-t-elle en courant vers une cheminée.

Hermione prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit d'une voix assuré l'adresse inscrit sur le papier remit par Blaise Zabini.

Elle atterrit dans une cheminée qui donnait sur une petite rue d'un quartier moldue, devant un grand bloc appartement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au papier de Blaise : Appartement 604. Elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et entra dans le hall. Elle vint pour ouvrir la seconde porte, mais elle était barrée. Un panneau rempli de bouton correspondant chacun à un numéro d'appartement était à gauche d'Hermione : Elle devait sonner pour se faire ouvrir la porte.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement 604. Aucune réponse. Elle soupira et appuya une seconde fois. Cette fois, la voix d'un homme se fit entendre du micro. La voix de celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Oui?, répondit Drago.

– Malfoy! Ouvres-moi!

– Qui est-ce?

– C'est moi… Hermione… Je dois te parler.

– Vas-t-en. »

Il avait raccroché. Il était parti.

Elle appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette de son appartement, mais c'était fini. Il ne lui répondrait plus.

Elle appuya alors sur la sonnette d'une autre personne du bâtiment. Quelqu'un finirait bien par lui ouvrir…

Personne de l'appartement 508 ne lui répondit. À l'appartement 103, on l'envoya promener. Une femme de l'appartement 610 paniqua quand elle entendu la voix d'une femme, croyant qu'Hermione était la maîtresse de son mari. À l'appartement 300, c'est un enfant qui lui répondit, ne la laissant pas entrer, car il ne laissait pas rentrer les étrangers.

Se rappelant finalement qu'elle avait sa baguette dans son sac à main, elle utilisa un « Alohomora » pour débarrer la porte. Ce qui, faisant sourire Hermione qui n'avait plus d'espoir, fonctionna. Elle monta les six paliers d'escaliers menant à la porte de Drago et rendu devant sa porte, cogna.

« Malfoy, ouvres la porte! »

Sans ouvrir la porte, lui répondit.

« Fou le camp, Granger!

– Non! Je dois te parler!

– J'ai rien à te dire!

– Moi si! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me parler, mais juste de m'écouter.

– Je m'en fiche! Je ne veux pas te voir!

– Ouvres la porte!

– Non! T'es pas censé être là! Comment t'es entré? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer d'être seule pour ne pas trahir le monde sorcier.

« Grâce à un super sort appelé « Alohomora » que j'ai appris en première année à Poudlard.

– Évidemment. Original.

– Ouvres-moi, Drago. «

Il tiqua à l'entente de son nom. Elle l'avait appelé Drago. Et non Malfoy. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Hermione qui était face à la porte.

« Quoi? s'énerva Drago.

– Drago, je…

– Dépêches-toi, je t'accorde une minute.

– Une minute? J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi et tout ce que tu m'accordes, c'est une minute?

– En fait, il te reste 50 secondes. »

Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Effronté. Elle le cherchait comme une folle dans tout le pays, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui offrir, c'était une minute de son temps. Pendant un instant, elle voulut faire demi-tour, s'en aller et ne jamais lui avouer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

« D'accord. Cinquante secondes, c'est ce que je vais prendre. Premièrement, j'ai lu la lettre que tu m'as écrite. Elle était magnifique. Ça m'a touchée, ce que tu y as écrit. Je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte, que j'aurais dû te laisser une deuxième chance, que j'aurais dû comprendre tes raisons de devenir Kyle… Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de Kyle… Et, quand j'ai découvert que Kyle était toi, en réalité, j'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué parce que tomber amoureuse de Kyle signifiait tomber amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, mon pire ennemi. Mais, après avoir lu ta lettre, je suis prête à te donner une chance. Je suis prête à être amoureuse de toi. Et… je crois que ça fait une minute, alors je vais m'en aller. »

Hermione regarda une dernière fois Drago Malfoy, tourna les pieds et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Drago était figé devant sa porte, son cerveau analysant encore ce qu'Hermione venait de lui avouer.

« Hermione, attends! »

Hermione arrêta son chemin lentement. Drago la rejoignit en courant presque.

« Attend, supplia Drago. C'est vrai tout ça?

– Oui, c'est vrai, Drago… J'étais venu pour te laisser une deuxième chance, mais je ne crois pas que je suis la bienvenue ici…

– J'étais en colère Hermione… Je suis parti pour ne pas avoir à te croiser et tu débarques chez moi. Je croyais que tu étais encore en colère pour ce que je t'ai fait…

– Je ne suis pas en colère Malfoy. Je me sentais comme si tu avais joué avec moi… J'ai passé des moments géniaux avec Kyle et tu m'annonces que tout ça n'était qu'une tromperie… Comment voulais-tu que je me sente?

– Désolé, Hermione… Je voulais seulement être avec toi…

– C'est l'occasion Drago. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Si je pars d'ici, je ne reviendrais pas.

– Alors restes, et embrasses-moi. Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione. Et je ne te laisserais pas partir.

– On repart à zéro?

– On repart à zéro. »

Drago tendit la main à Hermione, en guise de présentation.

« Drago Malfoy.

– Hermione Granger.

– Vous êtes célibataire?

– Non, en couple avec un certain Drago Malfoy, s'il le veut bien.

– Oh, il n'y voit aucun problème! Il est chanceux, cet homme!

– Oui, et s'il veut garder sa chance, peut-être qu'il devra embrasser sa petite amie?

– Il vaudrait mieux pour lui, effectivement… »

The End.


End file.
